Heart Breaks and Countdowns
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: New year, new chances. Move on, stay forward. – Marth x Dark Pit. For Shana Hager's Auld Lang Syne Contest.


_Seven o'clock._ He should have expected to see him here. It's not like he could stop Marth from coming to a party for everyone. The bluenette was alone, just like the dark angel. Two individual songs that failed in the grand scheme of things. The black-haired boy had a chance to create music with him, their own never-ending love song, but he never took the opportunity. All he could do was watch as Marth's lovely song with another turned bitter, fraught with wrong notes and unpleasant screeches. Their music was over, done with. They ended on a sad note.

It was his fault. He couldn't do it, and everything crashed and burned as a result. And as the new year approaches, the debris will still surround him, taunting him, everything and everyone changing and shifting except him.

New year, same everything.

In the distance, he saw a blue-haired figure staring somberly at him. Nostalgia was evident in his eyes. A small wave was given. A small acknowledgement of the angel's existence, and a small subconscious reminder of what they could have been.

New year, same everything.

Trying his hardest to show no betraying feelings, Dark Pit returned the wave.

* * *

 _Nine o'clock._ He looked at Marth chat it up with Peach and Zelda, wide smile on his face. He knew that the bluenette wasn't happy; hell, he probably didn't want to be here. He wasn't sure of his reasoning, but perhaps he was trying to rid himself of the memories he accumulated in 2015. All bad, all good, everything needed to go. He seemed to be doing what Dark Pit couldn't do, and that just made the dark angel feel worse. He couldn't let go of the past; instead, he grasped onto it and as it slowly slipped through his fingers, he just held on tighter.

That is what he did, and that is what he'll continue to do.

He heard Marth's sultry laugh fill the room, and Dark Pit couldn't help but wonder if Marth was really laughing at Zelda's joke, or at the irony of that this was the very song his previous love adored.

* * *

 _Nine-fifteen._ Dark Pit was surprised that Bayonetta wasn't here. I guess she knew Marth would be here and didn't want any awkward tensions to arise. She was thoughtful in that regard. Wasn't much in every other aspect.

What he saw in her, Dark Pit would never know. Did he even really see anything in her at all?

They didn't even last a whole year, those two. They barely even lasted a few months. Their relationship was cringe-worthy, and all Dark Pit could do was stand and watch as true love escaped him and withered away.

This new year would be reined in with a bottle of champagne and a lot of regret.

* * *

 _Ten o'clock._ Two more hours, two more hours.

Reflet was drunk and flirty was Corrina, who seemed to be very drunk herself. Robin could only shake her head as Corrin attempted to pull his twin away. Laughter ensued, music was played, and the excitement for the new year grew. Everybody was moving and shaking and moving along, and then there was Dark Pit.

He thought about having a little drink himself until Luigi made the decision for him, handing Dark Pit a glass of sparkling grape juice. The angel found it slightly amusing that he was handed a non-alcoholic beverage while the green plumber seemed to be a little dazed himself. He started up a conversation, and though he wasn't really up for it, Dark Pit complied. It'll be nice to focus on something else for a while, to just temporarily forget it all.

That sounded nice.

* * *

 _Ten-twenty-five._ Luigi suggested that he should at least say hi to him. Stop avoiding him like he was the plague. The new year would be here soon – you couldn't bring old feelings with you. New year, new chances. Move on, stay forward.

The wordings weren't that blunt, but Dark Pit caught the gist of it. He had a point, but he didn't understand.

Or maybe he did. Hell, Dark Pit didn't know much about Luigi, and yet he divulged everything to him and was still quite shocked that Luigi could give such meaningful advice. He was a better listener than everyone else, at least.

Ah, what was he even doing here?

Dark Pit flopped onto the couch, closing his eyes. He should just go home, spend the start of 2016 with a cup of noodles and watching fireworks blast outside his window. He felt a gloved hand poke at him a few times, kindly explaining how he couldn't fall asleep on him and at party.

"I have something to give you."

Dark Pit cracked open an eye, noticing a small, folded sheet a paper in his face. "From who?" he asked.

"You'll see."

"When did you get this?"

"When you took a mini-nap. You're more talkative than _mio fratello_." With that, Luigi left, heading off to have a few words with Daisy. Dark Pit unfolded the paper and scanned its contents.

 _Please meet me on the balcony._

 _~Marth_

For that moment, time froze alongside his heart.

* * *

 _Eleven o'clock._

Was this something he could do? Ha, he could do it – he always had the ability to. The real question is this: was he able to move forward, or stay behind? Could he really go on, or would he be a broken clock, stuck on the very same second, the _very same moment_ , for the rest of his life?

He had to choose. There was only but an hour left.

* * *

 _Eleven-fifty-five._ It took him a while to gather the courage, but the dark angel found himself on the balcony, raven hair blowing softly in the wind. The neat cerulean hair and slender figure was recognizable from any distance.

"Hey."

The figure turned and smiled solemnly. "Hey. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah. How have you've been doing, Marth?"

"Well, I guess." Well, that was a thinly-veiled lie. The dark angel could see what truth those oceanic blue orbs held. "How about yourself?"

He decided to be honest. "I could do better."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to be."

"But I am."

* * *

 _Eleven-fifty-six._

"It's not your fault that it didn't work out between for you two," Dark Pit said suddenly. And though he knew he shouldn't, he just couldn't stop himself. Words spilled out, and the music started out slowly. "She wasn't right for you – she didn't deserve you. She didn't deserve any of you. Your kindness, your smile, your…damnit, your _everything_."

"Dark Pit," Marth started. A yell of "four more minutes!" could be heard.

"I loved you first."

* * *

 _Eleven-fifty-seven._

"I should have said something sooner," he continued quickly, taking advantage of Dark Pit's shocked silence. "But...I just was too afraid and I didn't think you'd wait for me - "

"Who told you to think that?"

 _("Three more minutes everyone! Hurry, hurry, gather 'round!")_

"I'm sorry."

"I told you not to be. I've always loved you, too, Marth."

* * *

 _Eleven-fifty-eight._

"May I kiss you?" Marth asked. A small silence formed, the only sound that could be heard was the quick beats of his heart.

 _("Two minutes! Two more minutes! Let's hope I can actually keep my resolutions this year!")_

It was time to move on.

* * *

 _Eleven-fifty-nine._

"Of course you can."

It was time to stay forward.

 _Five!_

 _Four!_

 _Three!_

 _Two!_

 _One!_

* * *

 ** _Midnight._**

Their lips met, bodies held close as the fireworks leaped and sparkled and jumped and twinkled in the air. Their songs became a duet, pleasant notes harmonizing with a smooth beat. Breaking apart, the light illuminated the disappearing of the past. Red eyes gazing into blue ones, fingers interlaced, the year of 2016 started with a quiet bang.

 _New year, new everything._

Their music came on full blast. They started on a sweet note.

* * *

 **Hey, 'tis be Mika with my entry for Shana's contest. Now that I look it over, this may not quite fit the theme as well. Oops. Sorry for cutting it short with the deadline; school and homework has been kicking my ass. "Impress colleges!" they exclaim. "Hard to impress with overwhelming work!" I yell in return.**

 **Anyway, I realize that I made little ol' Pittoo kinda OOC, but it works here, so meh. Thank you, Shana, for letting me be in the contest~ And good luck to all of the other contestants~**

 **And #LuigiAndPittooBestFriends2016**


End file.
